


The Super Wizard

by StevenTLawson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Main Character is an OC, Wandless Magic, overpowered main character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StevenTLawson/pseuds/StevenTLawson
Summary: Timothy White, the average young lad has his first bout of Accidental Magic, however, this incident will lead him to believe he is a super hero. Because he's like four years old, of course he's going to think that. It's not my fault the British Ministry of Magic is run by incompetent idiots.
Relationships: Nymphadora Tonks/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

For many, if not most muggles, their first interaction with magic is when their witch or wizard offspring display a bout of accidental magic. This is typically tracked, and a team is dispatched quickly to contain, obliviate where needed and then educate the families on what to expect out of magical children and programs existed to support those families and the decisions they make going forward. Or that is what every nation except the United Kingdom does. However, because of a massive oversight in the way the Ministry of Magic tracked muggleborn children, or willful ignorance of how far along the muggles had come. Many muggleborns in the UK are simply left uneducated until they receive their Hogwarts letter. This has led to the destruction of families as some think their child is possessed by a demon or evil, while others try to cope through various unhealthy ways as their first answer is not magic.

There is a rare third option, one that in other nations is nipped in the bud quickly. But in the UK, a young muggleborn wizard, had his first bout of accidental magic that he could remember, something simple really, that for the magical world would have gone completely unnoticed. He simply levitated a cookie off the counter into his hands. “Heckin’ dang jeez,” the young boy named Tim said. “I have superpowers,” he shouted.

This drew the attention of his older sister, who had been put in charge since her father had to work another shift. “Timmy, what are you doing now,” the preteen said as she entered the dining room.

“I got a cookie,” Tim proudly displayed his prize.

“I thought I told you not to climb on the counters,” Ashley huffed at her little brother, who was munching on the confectionery treat.

Shaking his head, the young boy smirked. “I didn’t, I have superpowers, watch,” he commanded his sister as he reached out his hand. “Come on, I want another cookie,” Timothy grit his teeth as beads of sweat began to form on his brow, his face turning pink as his blood pressure rose.

“Come off it Tim, if you want another cookie, I’ll, give, you…one,” Ashley said in disbelief as she watched a cookie float off the pan and into her little brother’s hand. “Shite,” she shrieked as she jumped away from her brother in fear.

“Shee, I told you,” he said as he stuffed the new cookie in his mouth. “I have shuperpowers.” The giant smile plastered on his face all the reward he needed for showing up his sister, the cookie was a nice bonus.

Over time this child would almost single-handedly destroy the entire wizarding world’s secrecy, all because the British community still believed muggles to be in the dark ages.

When their father came home that night exhausted from work, the last thing he expected was both his children excited and rambling incoherently. “Please, kids, give me a moment,” their father said as he trudged into the house. Sitting down in a recliner to get off his feet. “Okay, one at a time, tell me,” he said as he closed his eyes to block out the light that was giving him a headache.

“You’re not going to believe this dad,” Tim said as his energy levels hadn’t dropped below an eleven on a ten scale after proving he had strange abilities. “I have superpowers. Look,” he shouted as he pointed his hand at the remote on the coffee table. Tim squinted his eyes and with a grunt, the plastic brick slowly floated over to their father’s outstretched hand.

“Tim, what the fuuuudge,” their father said in disbelief as he flickered his gaze to the remote and then his son rapidly.

Over the years before anyone from the magical world would make contact with him, Tim had trained numerous abilities that he all thought would make him the greatest superhero in the world.

From his teleportation to shape shifting, telekinesis on top of pyrokinesis and mind reading, Tim was prepared to go out and be a Superhero. He even had a cape and mask. He had realized that he couldn’t fly, but that was worked around by using his telekinesis on himself to pull himself around through the air.

His father had a strict rule about him being a “superhero”. He was only allowed to do it on the weekends, his grades couldn’t drop, he had to be home by eight o’clock and he had to take his big sister along with him.

* * *

Around seven years later, Minerva McGonagall apparated to a quiet and discreet location where she could leisurely walk to the home of a muggleborn student to give them their letter. She walked up to a comfortable looking brownstone in a nice-looking muggle neighborhood. She strode up to the door and knocked firmly three times. When the door opened she introduced herself to the young woman who was looking at her from the crack in the door. “Hello, my name is Minerva McGonagall, is this the home of the Whites?” she asked.

The teenage girl nodded as she looked over McGonagall’s attire. “Yeah, and what brings you here?”

“I need to speak to your family about a Timothy White,” Minerva said gently.

“DAAAAD,” Ashley shouted. “Someone strange is at the door asking about Tim.” She slammed the door and bolted the locks.

Minerva quirked an eyebrow, it had been a while since a family reacted like this to her asking about a muggleborn. When the door opened she squeaked as she saw the barrel of a gun aimed at her face. “Oh my,” Minerva shouted as she shifted into her feline form and darted into the house.

“You’re like Timmy,” Matthew said in shocked, he quickly looked around the neighborhood to see if anyone had noticed before shutting the door and locking it. “So there are others then?”

Minvera took a few breaths of air before straightening herself up. “I don’t know what you mean by others, but I hope greeting someone with a weapon has not become the new normal. I know muggle trends like to change so quickly but still,” she said as she shook her head.

“Sorry, muggles?” Ashley asked from the kitchen doorway armed with a frying pan.

“Please, would you kindly allow me to explain,” Minerva huffed, gesturing to the living room. “Is Timothy in, I have a letter for him that will help ease in the information.”

Matthew nodded. “Timmy, get on down here, you have a visitor.”

“Okay,” Timothy shouted back, before a soft pop and he was standing next to his father. “Hi, I’m Timothy, or Timmy, or Tim, or Timothy Arthur White if I’m in trouble.”

“Near silent apparition,” Minerva gawked. “So you are aware of magic then?”

“Magic?” Tim crooked his head, as his hair shifted colors in his confusion.

“A metamorphamagus as well,” Minerva stared in confusion.

“Meta-what?” Ashley said as she sat on a recliner. “What are these words. Oh dang it, Tim, I left my tea on the counter, would you, I just got comfortable.”

Timothy rolled his eyes before lifting his hand and telekinetically grabbing the drink and bringing it over.

“Wandless and wordless levitation charm,” McGonagall gawked at the display of power. “Merlin’s beard, you are powerful.”

“Okay, I’m confused, she says words I know but none of them make sense,” Tim asked the room for more information.

Shaking her head, McGonagall composed herself before looking at the young child. “Mr. White, my name is Minerva McGonagall, I am the Professor of Transfiguration at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, it is where I teach and those with magic like yourself learn to harness and control your spells.” She pulled out the letter from her robes.

“There are others like me,” Tim gasped. “This is amazing,” he gleefully shouted as he tore open the letter. “Wow there’s so much stuff. A wand, I get a wand.”

As Tim sat reading the letter. Minerva was explaining the details of attending Hogwarts. “However, I wonder, how exactly has he been able to train his magic, have you gotten him tutors,” Minerva asked.

“No, he just thought he had superpowers and spent his childhood training and kept discovering new ones,” Ashley smiled at her little brother’s excitement. “I’m not sure if I’m more or less jealous that he’s just magic though,” she admitted.

“How cool is it going to be when I tell all my friends I’m actually a wizard,” Timmy cackled madly as he read through the list.

“Oh goodness no, you can’t tell people that,” Minerva shrieked.

“But, why not,” Timmy quirked his head to the side.

“Because the muggles are not ready to know about the existence of magic,” Minerva explained.

“I don’t get it, so it’s okay that they know Tim can do all this and just think he’s a superhero but if they know it’s really magic, that’s a problem because,” Ashley questioned.

“What do you mean know 'all this'?” Minerva asked.

“Well I didn’t know it was against any rules to not show this to people, so I just,” Timothy shrugged.

“My son is a local celebrity because of his abilities,” Mr. White answered. “His classmates, our neighbors and many locals all know what he is capable of.”

Minerva blanched as she tried to process all that information, that for years and years the statute of secrecy has been all but shredded in this one community. “Oh, that’s not good,” she muttered.

“I don’t see what the problem is, everyone just thinks it’s super cool and the government doesn’t really care all that much, they just sent some guys to make sure I don’t do anything crazy, since I’m only eleven,” Tim thought aloud.

“What do you mean, “some guys”,” Minerva asked.

“MI5, the British Secret Service came to talk to us one day,” Ashely responded. “Right bloody scary they were.”

“Ashley, watch your language,” her father scolded.

“What it was, these big guys with big scary guns come into the house and question us, I almost wet myself, I did,” Ashley admitted.

“Ugh, that’s gross sis,” Tim gagged at the thought of his sister peeing herself.

“Hey, I was fifteen and then a clone army of James Bond’s all come into our living room, armed to the teeth, I honestly thought they were there because my girlfriend was smoking weed,” Ashley shouted quickly in defending her reputation.

“You and Jessica smoked pot in my house?!” Matthew shouted at his daughter.

“No,” she quickly denied before smirking. “Maybe a few times, she uh,” Ashley blushed as she recalled what her girlfriend liked to do once they got relaxed.

“Lalalalala,” Matthew chanted as he stuck his fingers in his ears. “I don’t want to hear about what my daughter does with her girlfriend.”

“The only reason you don’t mind is that since I’m a lesbian, she can’t get me pregnant,” Ashley smiled devilishly.

“No children of mine will tell me when and how they have sex,” Matthew firmly stated. “Because if I’m not getting any, I don’t want to hear about it from anyone else.”

“What do they mean, get any,” Tim asked Minerva.

“This, is just, fantastic,” Minerva grunted as she felt her eye begin to twitch involuntarily.


	2. Chapter 2

The White family was in awe of all the displays of magic as they entered Diagon Alley. “So cool,” Tim exclaimed as he ran from store to store.

“Tim check it out,” Ashley called out. “They have actual brooms and pointy hats.”

“No way,” Tim said as he lifted himself off the ground to go over the other shoppers. “Oh that's so weird, it's like a stereotype.”

  
“Timmy, Ashley,” Matthew called out to his children. “Don't run off.” Turning to Professor McGonagall, who was cringing every time the young lad displayed a high level of magic so casually. “I'm really sorry, they're normally better behaved than that.”

“It's quite alright, this would not be the first muggleborn student or their family to be overwhelmed by seeing the Alley for the first time.” Minerva smiled as she genuinely loved watching people fall in love with magic.

“Can't be too many,” Matthew rubbed the bottom of his nose as he sniffed the air. “You've only been teaching a few years, right?”

“Goodness no whatever gave you that impression,” Minerva turned her head in surprise.

“Well you just look so young, you're probably quite a few years younger than me,” the father guessed based on how youthful she looked.

“Oh my heavens no, I'm nearly in my sixties,” she chuckled. “But thank you, it's nice to be complimented every now and then, even for an old witch like myself.”

“Sixty,” Matthew gaped. “But, you, barely look like you are in your thirties.”

“Well witches and wizards do tend to age slower,” Minerva hummed as she realized what was causing the confusion. “The school's Headmaster has turned one hundred and ten this year. And he is still a very active man.”

“A hundred, Tim's going to live to be a hundred?” Matthew shouted in shock.

“Probably longer, he's very magically gifted,” Minerva hummed. “And you say you have no magic in your family?”

“No, goodness,” Matthew answered. “I think that would be something my father would have told me and my wife, she,” the father sighed as he still struggled with the memories he had of her.

“Is she,” Minerva asked, broaching a possibly sensitive topic.

“In labor,” Matthew sniffled. “It was hard,” he chuckled. “I tried to be the best father I could, but, I, work too much, I don't see them enough,” he sighed as he watched his children run about the alley. “Ashley takes care of him most nights, I just.”

“I understand, being a parent is one of the most difficult jobs in the world, where a mistake won't be seen for years and years,” Minerva nodded as they walked up the steps of the Gringotts Bank, needing to exchange currency for him to purchase his son's supplies. “But your children, are they happy?”

“Yes,” Matthew answered.

“Do you love them?”

“Of course.” Matthew immediately said.

“Do they know that?”

“I tell them every day.”

“Then you are doing a good job,” McGonagall definitively stated.

Wiping a stray tear from his eye, Matthew nodded. “Thank you.”

“It is always good to acknowledge when someone does good, far too often we only pay attention when something has gone wrong,” Minerva said as she imparted some wisdom she had learned over the years.

“You're a very smart lady,” Matthew chuckled.

“I am old and have made many mistakes, but I learned from them and help others avoid them,” she answered as they waited in line.

* * *

“Real gold coins,” Timothy cackled as he held the sack of galleons, sickles and knuts.

Ashley grabbed a few of the coins. “Seriously, that's insane, is this real gold?” she said as she bit the coin.

“Of course it is, stupid girl.” A goblin worker barked out startling Ashley who had forgotten the bank workers were there as she examined the coin.

“But this is pounds of gold, silver and bronze,” Ashley said as she held up a shiny galleon to the goblin. “And we got it for only a few hundred, this much gold,” she sputtered. “I mean, we could sell this coin to a store and get hundreds back, for just this coin,” the idea of the get rich quick scheme rolling through her head.

The goblin's thin lips slowly broke into a creepy smile. “You think you're the first to come up with that idea,” he chortled. “Do you know why no one has done it?”

“N-no,” Ashley said as she backed away from the terrifying creature.

“Because we'll know, and the goblins, _always,_ get their cut,” he said as he dabbed his quill in the ink and continued writing, making a check mark on a separate sheet of parchment for keeping a tally of all the muggles that came in and had the same idea, whoever scared the most got a prize once the new Hogwarts year began.

“Right, Tiiim, we're leaving.” Ashley said frightened as she dragged her little brother out of the bank, hoping to get away from the scary goblins.

“I love my job,” the goblin smirked as he continued working.

* * *

“These books are wicked,” Timothy said as he started to look through them all. “Dragons?!” he exclaimed in excitement. “Dragons are real!!!” he squealed. “I want a dragon. Please, can I have a dragon?” Tim asked loudly as he opened the book to show his dad.

“Oh wow, these are crazy,” Ashley said as she picked up a book off the shelf, before it moved to try and bite her, making her scream and drop it on the floor. “It's attacking, help,” Ashley cried out as she climbed on a table to escape it as it ran around the floor nipping at peoples ankles.

A few of the older witches and wizards chuckled as they remembered _The Monstrous Book of Monsters_ from their time at Hogwarts. Thankfully the shop owner had a broom they smacked the book with as this was the four time today that particular volume got loose.

“That's creepy, why does the book move, what benefit does that serve anyone?!” Ashley huffed as she straightened her shirt, slowly climbing off the table and standing far away from the shelves.

“Those are the more advanced texts,” Minerva said as she picked out the books that Timothy would be needing.

“So awesome,” Timothy said as he read through another random book off the shelf.

“Well that is most of his supplies, now he will simply need a wand,” Minerva stated.

“But if Tim's been doing magic for years without a wand, why does he need one now?” Matthew asked the obvious question.

“Well normally a child isn't able to perform magic at the level that Timothy is capable of, and while it is impressive it is also quite basic in terms of utility, with a wand he will learn, precision and other spells that require finesse and control.” Minerva said as she drew her wand. “Observe,” she said as she gave it few flicks and turned some rocks into puppies.

“Oh my gosh,” Ashley squealed as she picked up one of the little furry critters. “It's so cute.”

“I want a rock puppy,” Timothy said as he pointed his finger at a rock and waved it around, grunting as he tried to force the magic to do what he wants. “I can't do it.” He pouted.

“Yes, you have plenty of magic, but you lack the skills to do more complex tasks, brute force can only go so far in the world of magic,” Minerva smirked at what she suspected to be a new favorite student.

“Fine,” Timmy groaned as every child does when an adult explains something to them. “Let's go get the magic stick.” as he trudged into Olivander's.

* * *

“Well you are certainly an interesting one,” Mr. Olivander called out from behind the group, startling them, even Minerva, who was always wondering how he was able to surprise her even when she expected it. “Let's get your sorted right quick now,” he said gleefully as he pulled out a measuring tape.

“Is this normal,” Ashley asked as she watched Mr. Olivander rifle through his inventory.

“Sadly no, Gerrick is an odd individual even by magical standards.” Minerva admitted to the muggles as they watched him give Timothy a wand.

“Now just give it a flick,” Gerrick advised the eleven year old wizard.

Snapping his wrist, Timothy yelped as he rocketed backwards into the shop from the force that exploded out of the wand. “I'm okay!!” He announced from under a pile of wands.

“Probably, not that wand.” Gerrick nodded as he pulled the boy out of the tomb of boxes.

Smiling Timothy shook a bit as he hurried to pick up the wand again. “I like it,” he said as he held it to his chest.

“Um, but that wand clearly isn't meant for you.” Gerrick said in shock as he was as sure as a five legged unicorn that he could get the correct wand in the next seven and a half picks.

Bouncing on his feet as he looked at the stick lovingly. “It's feisty, this is the wand for me.” Timothy declared as he held the wand aloft.

“Well I guess that settles it,” Matthew shrugged as he pulled out the sack of coins. “How much did you say a wand cost?” He asked as he didn't recall the vendor stating his prices.

“No no no, that's not how this works, he needs a wand that accepts him,” Gerrick said as he tried to get the wand from the child who ran around the store to keep away from him.

“Whats the point of a wand liking me?” Timothy asked as he crawled under a table.

“A wand that is suited for you works better,” Gerrick explained to the child as he lifted the table out of the way.

“But I don't want a wand that just does what I want, that's boring,” Timothy retorted as he scurried behind McGonagall and pushed her forward. “Get him!” he shouted expecting the witch to attack.

“I'm not going to _'get'_ anyone,” Minerva sighed. “Gerrick, is it really that big of an issue?”

“He needs the right wand,” Gerrick said exasperated.

“Maybe the wrong wand is the right wand?” Ashley mused as she watched her little brother waved the stick around. “Timmy's always been unconventional.”

“Interesting,” Gerrick pondered as he thought on the idea of deliberately doing something that he thought was wrong. “Maybe,” he wondered as this flew in the face of every tenant he had as a wandmaker. “Alright, I'll allow this. However, should it prove a danger, then it lies on you to fix it,” he warned the child who now looked a little unsure about his decision to have a difficult wand.

“Well that was certainly something,” Matthew said as they left the shop.

* * *

“I have a wand now,” Timothy cackled madly. “I am the God of Destruction!!!” he shouted as he held up the magical stick.

“No destruction,” Matthew said as he took the new instrument from his son before he could swing it around the car and break something. “Now listen Timothy, when you go to this, school, you still have to abide by the same rules.”

“Yes dad,” Timothy said glumly his hair shifting into a darker shade of blue. “I promise.”

“Good,” Matthew said happily as he ruffled his son's dark blue hair with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

“You ready Tim Tim,” Matthew said as he watched his son step onto the large red locomotive.

“I got all of it,” Timothy said as he tapped his trunk full of his wizard stuff. “And I'll send letters whenever I can. Bye Dad, bye Ashley.”

“Get out of here twerp.” Ashley shouted as her little brother hurried down the carriages. “I'm gonna miss him.”

“He'll be back and annoying you before you know it,” Matthew promised his daughter as they left the Platform to go home, they passed by a boy sitting on his trunk with an owl. Taking a guess this was another Hogwarts student he figured this kid didn't have someone to tell them how to get to the train. “Oh, hey, you looking for the platform?”

“Ye-yeah,” Harry nodded as he looked up at the two people.

“In between the bricks, little off to the side,” Matthew said as he pointed to the space they just walked out of. “I know, sounds crazy, but we just dropped our son off there.”

“Oh, th-thanks,” Harry nodded as he pushed his cart towards the pillar.

“Have a nice year,” Ashley waved to the young boy before he disappeared through the stone. “Let's go get some food, I am starving.”

“Alright,” Matthew shrugged as he had the rest of the day with his daughter, having taken it off of work to see his son to the train properly. The father and daughter passed by a large group of redheads with the mother shouting about Muggles, they snickered as they realized that these magicals aren't all that good at hiding from non-magicals, and wondered how they've kept the secret for so long.

* * *

Timothy walked down the length of a few carriages, seeing that many of them were full up, finally after three carriages he found one that only had a few older girls sitting in them. Politely knocking on the door before barging in, Timothy waited for a blonde girl wearing blue robes to open the door. “Hello, I noticed you had some open space, would you mind if I sat with you?”

“Sure,” Penelope shrugged. “If you don't mind sitting with a bunch of girls.” she giggled as the young boy entered the compartment.

“No, it's fine, I have an older sister,” Tim answered. Looking up he saw that the other girls had stowed their trunks in the overhead racks. Deciding it was better than taking up space on the floor Tim lifted his trunk and put it up with the rest, using his 'telekinesis'. With that done Tim sat in the open space next to an older Chinese girl who also wore blue robes. It took him a moment to realize the room was quiet. “Oh, right, sorry.” Tim smacked the side of his head. “I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Timothy White, or Tim, Timmy, Tim Tim, whatever works for you, I'm not picky.”

“You, you just used wandless magic.” Penelope gaped at the boy.

Scratching his head. “That's what that is?” Tim wondered as he never really had a name for what he was doing. “Neat, probably not all that hard to do though, I've been doing it since I was, four- five years old.” Tim shrugged before he shifted the color of his hair to a more festive neon orange.

“Merlin,” Cho shouted in shock as she scooted away from the boy.

“Oh hello Merlin, odd name,” Timothy said as he chuckled and held out his hand to shake.

“You're a metamorphamagus,” Cho cried out as she hurried out of the cart to find the infamous Nymphadora Tonks. The second year Ravenclaw knew the older teen would get a kick out of meeting another metamorph.

“Does everything I do have a cool name, what's next you're going to tell me the teleporting I do has a name.” Tim rolled his eyes as he apparated a few feet over, now in the spot Cho had previously been sitting in.

“Yes,” Penelope said exasperated at this strange child. “You shouldn't be able to apparate, who taught you that?” she asked.

“I just figured it out,” Tim shrugged before the door slammed open and Cho pointed to Tim.

“See.” Cho said as she showed Tonks the younger boy.

“Hmm,” Tonks rubbed her chin. Her hair shifted to a soft green color as she tried to decide if the second year student was trying to prank her by having changed this kids hair color with a spell. Tim's eyes widened as he saw this and shifted his hair to match that same color. “Woah.”

“Cool,” Tim smirked. “How about this?” He asked as he changed his eyes to purple.

“Easy,” Tonks scoffed as she matched the kid. “Try this one.” Turning her lips into a duck bill.

Timothy took a moment to get the shape right but when he was done he quacked at the girl. “Okay, this one's going to be hard.” Tim declared as his skin rippled and became more leathery. Slowly growing out his teeth into fangs, while his eyes turned into slits. He finished with a cough and a small gout of flame escaped his mouth. He quickly shifted back. “Oh man, I can not, hold that form for long.”

“That's so wicked, you're a full meta, just like me,” Tonks said happily. “Where did you find this kid?” She asked Penelope and Cho as she took a seat in the carriage with them.

“Dunno, he's a new first year.” Penelope pointed to his unmarked robes.

Lifting the kids head up to look at her. “You have to get into Hufflepuff. Oh it's going to be so cool to have another metamorph in the castle.”

“Another?” Tim questioned. “You mean you're the only one?”

“Of course, it's super rare,” Tonks answered.

“But why?” Tim wondered. “I mean, everyone else has been freaking out about my magic, I don't see what's so special about it.”

“Timothy, what you are doing is stuff that even a master would have a hard time doing and you're eleven.” Penelope explained.

“Oh,” Timothy said as he sat down. “So now what?”

“Well, let's introduce ourselves. My name is Penelope Clearwater.” the blonde said.

The asian girl nodded. “I'm Cho Chang.”

“Tonks, only Tonks,” the metamorph warned.

“Timothy White,” Tim said for the other girl's benefit. “So, I have a question. What's a Hufflepuff?”

* * *

For the next couple of hours were spent with the introductions until the girls kicked Tim out, saying he was far to young to be looking at girls like that. “So how my sister looks at girls then?” Tim commented before the door was shut with him left scratching his head.

After getting his robes on Tim realized they had been on the train for almost five hours. “This is crazy, I could fly to the school faster than this.” He grumbled as he watched the countryside roll by.

“You have a broom?” Cho asked excitedly, hoping to discuss Quidditch when she noticed that Tim was floating. “Of course, he's also so powerful he can fly.” Tossing her hands up in exasperation at this kid.

* * *

When the train finally arrived at the Hogsmeade station after sundown the older girls waved off Timothy as he was huddled with the rest of the first year students. “Okay, that's impressive,” Tim said in awe of the Hogwarts castle as they crossed the lakes in the boats.

“Ghosts,” Timothy pointed as the specters floated by. “That's so cool.” So enamored with all the sights he barely paid attention as they moved into the hall. “Talking clothes?” He said out loud. “I feel bad for the talking underwear,” he chuckled as he nudged a frowning blonde kid next to him. This was seemingly the wrong thing to do because the boy just huffed in annoyance and turned away from him. “Yeesh, tough crowd.” Timothy shook his head before quietly waiting for his turn to wear the talking hat.

Knowing that his name was White and would be one of the last to be called he was confused when the crowd got eerily quiet because someone named Harry Potter walked up. After that strange reaction from the student body, Tim only had a few more names before he was called up. “Timothy White.” McGonagall said loudly, as she watched the young man hurry forward.

“Hello Professor McGonagall,” Timothy greeted as he sat on the stool. “How are you?”

“Hello Timothy, I am doing just fine,” Minerva smiled. “Have you caused any trouble yet?”

“No, I think it's all good.” Tim answered honestly.

“Good, now let's get you sorted.” placing the hat on his head and quietly waiting.

“Well aren't you an interesting one,” The hat said. “Very powerful indeed, but not that much of a braggart.”

“I try,” Tim shrugged.

“Yes I can see, like to experiment with your magic don't you.” The hat said as it sifted through the boys memories.

“I honestly just thought I was a superhero.” Tim replied.

“Yes, yes, I can see that. Going to be a bit of a problem for the rest of the wizards and witches, but then again, you didn't know not too, maybe this will be the kick in the pants they need to fix the problem.”

“Hehe,” Tim chuckled at the idea of the hat talking about other clothing. “That's weird.”

“Well, let's get down to business, you aren't all that bright,” The hat commented.

“Hey!!!”

“I didn't say dumb, but unlike the Ravenclaws, you do not seek knowledge for the sake of it. You do so for fun.” The hat commented. “As for a hard worker, you certainly do, until you figure it out then you move on, that's far too flighty to be a badger.”

Musing for a moment. “Those little hero stunts you pull is certainly brave, if a tad reckless. The lions would love to have you. However, the way you act and how you figured out technique that takes decades to learn, shows a very clever mind. So it better be...”

“SLYTHERIN!!!” The hat bellowed as the students politely clapped for the child.

Looking down at his robes to see them change to silver and green, Tim quickly shifted his hair to match. “Woohoo,” he cheered before apparating from the chair and over to the table with the rest of his house. “Slytherin, Slytherin, Slytherin.” Pumping his arms in the air as the hall went quiet.

“Mr. White, my boy.” Albus called out. “Would you please come back up here for a moment.” His old voice carrying across the hall.

“Sh-sure,” Tim nodded as he scurried back up to the head table. “Sir, is something wrong?” he asked.

“No no, my boy, I just wanted to ask, did you know that apparating without a license is illegal?” Dumbledore smirked.

“Is that like a wizards version of driving a car?” Tim asked as he figured it must be the same and he was going to get in trouble like his sister did when she took dad's car out for a drive without a license.

“A good analogy, now I understand that you didn't know, so please make sure not to do so again,” Albus smiled. “Now run along.”

“Thank you sir,” Tim bowed his head before running back to the table, embarrassed for breaking the law in front of everyone. “Sorry, didn't know.” Tim muttered as he sat next to a blonde girl who had been sorted much earlier than him.

Minerva quickly finished up the last few students before the Headmaster gave his opening speech. “Well I am certain you are all excited to begin, continue or finish your education here at Hogwarts. There are some rules that the new students will need to know, hopefully those senior will provide instruction and guidance. However there are some I will say now, the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds for anyone who does not wish to die a most painful death.”

“He's joking right?” Tim asked the blonde girl who didn't answer, either because she didn't know or because she chose not to speak to him. With a sigh he looked around the room and waved to Tonks, making a funny face at her, by literally shifting his features. She did it right back though and the two started to spend the feast eating and trying to make the other person laugh.

* * *

Sadly he and the rest of his house had to go to the dungeons, the idea the castle having an entire dungeon was fascinating for Timothy who was excited to see what it would be like. When they stepped in the large, oddly warm common room, they found each of the years grouped together. The door creaked open and a tall man entered. “I am Severus Snape, your head of house.” The Potion Master said as he looked over the line of students. Before stopping on Timothy. “While you are here, you will not be an embarrassment to this house.”

“Sorry, I really didn't know,” Tim apologized, his hair shifting to a deep blue on instinct.

Decided to move along with the introduction to the house, Snape ignored the child. Timothy listened intently hoping not to screw up when they were dismissed down to their rooms for the night.

“Good luck Mudblood,” a boy smirked as he shoved Tim into one of the rooms.

“G-Good night,” Tim called out as he looked to his luggage trunk. “Well, might as well unpack,” he sighed as he levitated his belongings out of the box and set them around the room before going to sleep. He dreamed of all the fun he would have and the friends he would make in the school over the years. Unfortunately, much of that would not come true for some time.


	4. First Day at Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timothy has his first day at Hogwarts and learns a bit more about how the school is run. He shocks his fellow students with his abilities and has no idea that others are sneakily making plans regarding him.

Timothy's alarm clock rang, he'd been told electronics wouldn't work around such a magically saturated environment as Hogwarts, so his dad got him a wind up clock for him to use, at least until he learned a spell to wake him up at a certain time. Brushing his teeth while humming a tune, he noticed other students started to filter into the bathroom for their own morning routine. An older boy rudely shoved him out of the way and Tim glared as he stood up and spit into the sink to rinse off his toothbrush when he was pushed to the floor again.

“Mudbloods go last,” the older boy with gnarly teeth said down at Tim.

Glaring at the boy who he easily recognized as a bully, Timothy flicked his wrist and used his “wandless magic” to pull the other boy to the other side bathroom and keep him there floating.

“Hey, put me down,” Marcus Flint demanded.

“Bullies go last,” Tim smirked as he finished cleaning up his toiletries and himself, making use of the mirror to select a particular hairstyle he would like to have for the day, or at least for a few hours. After finishing up and leaving the bathroom he let go of his magic to release the older boy as he went back to his dorm to collect his school books, unsure what he would need for the day, but since he got a bag that was bigger on the inside and always weighed the same he didn't feel it would be an issue to just take all of them.

* * *

“Good morning,” he greeted as he hurried over to the older Ravenclaw girls he had sat with on the train. Placing himself on the bench next to them he looked over the books they were reading. “Oh that looks fun, what are runes?” He asked as he saw that Penelope was busy studying for her O.W.L.S.

“They're like carvings you put on things to get certain magical effects,” Penelope answered as she showed some of the carvings she was studying. “I bet you've already done loads of these though,” giggling at her joke because there was a good chance that this strange young boy was already a master carver.

“Nope, but that looks fun,” Timothy smiled. “Looks really hard, like learning another language, you're really smart Penny,” Timothy praised the girl for what he perceived to be a very difficult field of magic.

“Aww, you're just a little charmer aren't you,” Penelope chuckled as she ruffled his purple mohawk. “Nice choice on the hair this morning, looking to make a statement?”

“Nah,” shaking his head, loosening up his locks into pink curls. “I just like to play around with it, since it's so easy to do I just don't see any reason to stick with one hair style.” Shrugging as he never really felt like he should be tied to any particular cut, he did always save his father a ton on never needing to go to the barber. “Plus my sister likes to see what different hairstyles look like on her before she gets a new haircut.”

“So what's your sister look like, is she an older graduate?” Cho Chang interjected into the conversation, wanting to know more about this fun little boy.

“Well she looks like this,” shifting his features to match his sister, then gaining some height, in addition to his voice changing to match Ashley. “She told me that I wasn't to look like her unless she told me too, like when she wanted to sneak out with her girlfriend,” slowly shrinking back down to his normal size and shape. “Dad caught on pretty fast, so he told me I wasn't allowed to look like other people without their permission,” Timothy shrugged. “I can change how much I look so long as I don't deliberately impersonate other people, and I guess he's right.”

“He is, that'd be very mean, you could get other people in a lot of trouble if you pretended to be them,” Tonks snickered as she plopped down next to the other three. “Doesn't mean you shouldn't do it, but make sure they deserve it if you do.” Reaching over to snag some toast as she wanted to converse with the other metamorph, which was a new chance to learn more, as she had from other metamorphs her parents had set her up to meet.

“There you are, you little shit!” Flint snarled as he found the little mudblood calmly eating in the Great Hall as if he didn't just sign his death warrant. He stormed over and drew his wand before the others could react and flung a spell towards Timothy who took the blast to the face which sent him tumbling over the tables and onto the floor against the wall.

In an instant Flint was struck by three different spells from the other girls who reacted as soon as the first spell hurtled past them. The older Slytherin slumped to the ground defeated before the girls hurried over to check on Timothy.

“What happened,” Timothy groaned as he stood up. Or at least that is what he thought he said because he couldn't really feel his jaw or half of his face, which was because most of it was gone due to Flint's blasting hex.

“Oh Merlin, someone go get Pomfrey,” Tonks screamed as she tried to get Timothy to sit down. One of the Hufflepuff Quidditch players sprinted off down the halls as the rest of the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students kept a wand trained on Flint.

“Muhwor,” Timothy mumbled as he felt wetness dripping down his face, holding out his hand, hoping someone would hand him one.

“What did he say?” Cho said as she was more worried than disgusted about the young boy's appearance.

“Me, roar,” Timothy sounded out as he reached around. “Mir, oar,” he repeated again, trying to emphasize different syllables.

“You don't want to see it Timmy, it's really bad,” Penelope replied trying to keep him calm.

“Mirror,” Timothy demanded as he jutted out his hand, he needed to see his reflection before his vision got too blurry.

“Okay, but,” Tonks said, transfiguring a plate and handing it to Tim. “Poppy's great, she'll get you all... patched... up,” she slowed down as she watched Timothy's bones shift and his flesh stretch.

“And done.” Tim smiled as he put down the mirror. “How about it, a little dirty still but, I'm not missing half of my head anymore?” Turning to face the other girls who stared in amazement. “What? Oh don't tell me I got it wrong,” he groaned as he looked at his reflection again. “I forgot what I looked like for a week and had to go looking around for a photo to get myself back to me again.” Feeling up his face since he wasn't sure what part of his he hadn't put back right.

“You, you're okay?!” Cho exclaimed in shock as the rest of the Hall looked over at the young boy.

“Why wouldn't I be,” Timothy shrugged. “I mean, it was pretty messy but I've found that I can fix most any injuries I get since I can just shift them away.”

“You can do that?” Tonks said in amazement. None of the other metamorphs she had met had said anything like that, leaving her to wonder if they kept it a secret or if they never knew they could do it.

“Yeah, I guess you could too, you just sort of make yourself different,” Timothy replied before he started to get light headed. “Makes me really woozy though,” he said as he slumped forward, thankfully the other girls stopped him from hitting the floor as Madame Pomfrey burst into the hall along with other professors.

“What happened here,” the nurse demanded to know as she looked around the room for her patient, the Hufflepuff student had said this was life or death since they had known the spell that first year had taken to the face.

* * *

“I'm fine,” Timothy whined as he was fussed over by the nurse in the hospital wing. “I fixed everything back to how I was before I got hit in the face.” He wanted to get to class, he was missing the first lesson of the day.

“Mr. White, you should not be fine, you had half of your head blown off, if the other young ladies are correct.” Poppy shook her head in disagreement.

“But I'm fine really, as long as I don't die, I'm pretty sure I could fix just about any damage done to me,” Timothy continued his protests. “I've been shot, stabbed and run over and fixed myself up just fine, it really really hurt those times it happened, but, that's what happens when you try to be a superhero.” In his time as a superhero before he knew he was a wizard he'd gotten in over his head a couple of times when trying to stop criminals and gotten hurt pretty bad but as long he was able to heal it up, his family was, tolerant of his involvement since he figured that it was better that he do it since he figured he was able to fix it more than someone else could.

“Astonishing really,” Professor Flitwick said as he inspected the child. “Not a single shred of evidence that he'd been struck.”

“It's abhorrent is what it is,” Pomona Sprout snarled. “He was just calmly sitting with other students when he was so brutally attacked.”

“Mr. Flint has reported that Mr. White is the instigator, having held him captive in the bathroom,” Snape said neutrally as he figured that wasn't entirely true, given that Mr. White was a muggleborn, it was far more likely that Mr. Flint said something that made the other student retaliate.

“I mean, I did, but he shoved me to the floor first,” Timothy pouted. “I only put him against the wall so I could finish brushing my teeth, then I let him go. He didn't have to take off half of my head.” Folding his arms because he felt that was a completely unfair escalation.

“As he shouldn't have, even if Mr. White acted first, Mr. Flint admits that what he suffered was only harmful to his dignity,” McGonagall said. “His response was to attempt to murder another student, it is completely unacceptable. Something must be done.”

“I will see to it that Mr. White and Mr. Flint are educated on the proper ways to show each other respect,” Snape said as he turned and left the room, indicating he was done having a hand in this discussion.

“Can I go to class now?” Timothy quietly asked as he didn't want to get in trouble the first day of classes.

“Yes Mr. White, I will escort you to class as well,” McGonagall said as she reached out her hand for the young boy to take. “Albus, I expect an actual resolution to this incident,” she said over her shoulder, understanding that this was more than a normal spat between students.

“Thank you for patiently waiting class,” McGonagall said as she entered the Transfiguration classroom. “Hopefully we don't have more incidents like this in the future, now we begin today's lesson by turning matchsticks into needles,” demonstrating the spell for the class, she was happy to see how excited the students were until a loud bang startled the entire room.

“I'm okay,” Timothy said from the back of the room. “Wand is still fighting me, but I'll get it working, I promise.” Standing up and shaking off the hit as he righted his chair.

* * *

As the day progressed Timothy got a chance to meet most of his professors. “Man, today has been fun,” sitting down with the other Slytherin first years for dinner. “Bit of a rough start, but I've had worse days,” piling his food onto his plate, he'd been hungry all day, from the massive shift he had to do in the morning.

“Did you really use your metamorph abilities to mend the wound caused by a blasting hex?” a blonde girl Timothy had learned was named Daphne Greengrass during one of the class's role calls asked, but in a way that Timothy thought was both refined and kind of bitchy.

“Mhm,” Timothy nodded. “It's a new one, but I've fixed other things like that before so I wasn't too worried.”

“Interesting,” Daphne coldly replied. “Did anyone tell you that you are too trusting for a Slytherin?” “Nope,” Tim smiled. “Why shouldn't I trust you all, it's just a school,” Tim shrugged as he didn't think it would matter all that much to try and not be himself in Hogwarts.

“You are certainly a muggleborn,” Daphne sighed as she knew this child had no business in Slytherin if he wasn't going to do anything to protect himself, his raw power could only go so far.  _ “Maybe he just needs a generous patron to guide him, that power could be very useful once properly refined.”  _

Settling back into his bed, Timothy wondered what else the school had in store for him, he had dreams of wondrous adventures and new magics he could show off to his friends and family.

* * *

“Do you have any idea the amount of trouble you nearly caused for yourself?” Snape said as he had Marcus Flint strapped to a chair in his office.

“It's just a mudblood,” Flint sneered. “I was doing the castle a favor by attacking him,” he justified his actions before his head of house whirled on him.

“You failed in your attack, and that wasn't even the worst of it.” Snape growled. “Despite doing it out in the open, which might I remind you has now made everyone else more suspicious of your actions, which will make it harder for you and every other Slytherin to act without drawing attention to them.”

Slamming his hands down on his desk. “You also just demonstrated to the ENTIRE school, that this mudblood, is far more powerful than first thought, he is strong enough to be using wandless magic at a young age, he can apparate through the Hogwarts ward, something no one except the Headmaster has been able to do but he is seemingly able to shrug off any attack to the point of immortality.”

“I don't see how that's my problem,” Flint shrugged as his diminished brain cells struggled to comprehend the more complex issues being discussed.

“You just showed to everyone a mudblood is more powerful than any wizard to come through those halls, not even Albus Dumbledore was capable of doing such feats at that age, you have single handedly hindered any pureblood ideology because the existence of this one wizard is enough to disprove the notion of superiority,” Snape shouted at the boy, it was a difficult task wrangling the children of the pureblood bigots, they had to feel like they were superior and Mr. White would likely regularly upstage them through his raw power and it would only get worse as he learned proper techniques.


	5. Chapter 5

Timothy slumped into a chair in the common room in a huff, he had just come from Potions and he was very annoyed at the experience of that first lesson. “Oh looks like someone got on the mudbloods bad side,” an older student snickered, over the days the other students had taken to taunting him outside the view of the other students, he was still a Slytherin after all. “Who is it? Did you finally realize how worthless you are?”

“I’m mad at Snape, he’s a bad teacher,” Timothy pouted as he didn’t believe his assessment of this singular lesson was inaccurate and would likely be the standard for which all future lessons would be held to.

The other Slytherins gasped in shock about someone wearing green badmouthing their head of house. “You worthless mudblood, how dare you say that about Professor Snape,” Draco Malfoy shouted as he stormed over to try and throw his weight around, and by his weight the other students understood it to be his father’s money and influence, which is how a simple first year was able to garner so much control so quickly over the house of snakes.

“Because he is a bad teacher,” Timothy repeated as he stood up to the challenge. “This is a school and his job is to teach us, not... whatever that was in the dungeon!” waving his arm dramatically as he couldn’t believe the other first years weren’t protesting the actions of their professor.

* * *

It was only hours ago that the incident had happened. Timothy had sat down in the first open seat he could find and waved to the person next to him, a boy with dark skin and wearing Gryffindor robes. “Hey, how you doing?” , giving a smile to the kid that he didn’t know.

“Fine?” Dean Thomas nodded back, wondering what the Slytherin was up to. Some of the older Gryffindors had talked to him, saying that since he was muggleborn to be careful around the Slytherins because they would likely do something to him if they could get away with it. They even told him an older Slytherin had attacked a muggleborn student in the Great Hall the previous day, unaware of who that boy was, the detail having gotten lost as the story was passed around the school. So Dean was very nervous why this person seemed to be friendly to him.

“There will be no silly wand waving in this class, so put them away,” Snape said as he strode into the classroom. Conversations quieted themselves as they watched their teacher take the center of the room.

“Is it just me or are those really hard questions?” Timothy whispered to Dean as he and the other classmates were watching this strange pop quiz that only one student was being subjected to.

“Yeah, I don’t-,” Dean started to reply as he could tell something was wrong.

“Excuse me, who told you to have conversations?” Snape suddenly interrupted.

“Sorry professor,” Timothy looked guilty as he knew he shouldn’t really be talking in class. “But, I have a question sir?”

“What is it?” Snape’s lips twitched as he didn’t want to deal with the mudblood right now.

“Those questions you were just asking. I read the first couple of chapters in our potions books and I don’t remember seeing anything about them?” Curious if he just hadn’t gotten far enough in and was worried that he was already behind.

Snape looked as if he wanted to rip Mr. White’s head off at that moment for suddenly being put on the spot to defend his unfair questions to an eleven year old. “Turn to page three hundred and ninety-four,” Snape growled as he avoided responding to the question presented to him. “The instructions are on the board.” he waved his hand to show the steps the students would need to take.

“Huh,” Timothy clicked his tongue curiously it didn’t require vast intellect or highly honed skills to understand when someone made such a poor attempt to avoid a question.

However that had not been what caused Timothy the most frustration, it was what happened after most students had gotten started on their potions that made him realize something was wrong. “You stupid child,” Snape said after all the other students were startled by a sudden sound coming from one side of the room.

Neville Longbottom was writhing in pain as numerous boils rapidly grew on his skin from his cauldron bubbling over. “Ugh, take yourself to the infirmary,” Snape said as Neville couldn’t seem to pack his bag fast enough as he was trying to do that as well as leave the room to have the nurse fix the painful growths. “Let that be a lesson to you all,” Snape sneered as he looked over the class.

* * *

As soon as the portal opened and Severus entered the Slytherin Common room, he noticed that Draco Malfoy flew past him into a chair and turned to see the single mudblood in his house coming up to him.

“Professor Snape, what was that in potions?!” Timothy said in exasperation. “That kid got hurt and you just…” Struggling to find the right words.

“You will not take a tone with me,” Snape glared down, a tactic that would have worked on any student who knew of him or his reputation, but apparently due to not growing up in the magical world and never having been one for listening to things like safety or better judgement, Timothy White didn’t back down.

“What is wrong with you?” Timothy pulled at his hair. “First that one kid gets really hard questions, then you just put the instructions on the board and leave us to our own devices then when someone, to the surprise of no one, makes a mistake, you act like a bully.” Timothy pointed his finger at his professor, something no one had ever done to him before.

“I will not stand for-” Snape said before he was suddenly pulled across the room and placed into a chair.

“There, now you don’t have to,” Timothy smirked as he just wandlessly moved his professor. “I’m eleven, I don’t know any of these ingredients, not well enough at least and this was supposed to be our first class, where were the safety lessons, how to hold a knife, I cut myself four times because it kept slipping of that weird rock thingy.” Stating his reasons for his frustration, that he knew if he was having a hard time, others would as well.

However his decisions to accost the head of house and force a conversation had gotten most of the other students to aim their wands at him, all they required was their head of houses approval and they’d kill the mudblood then make up a story to cover it all up.

“Mr. White, I will see you expelled for attacking a professor.” Snape glared as he shook his head to his students as he would handle this himself.

“Good then we’ll go see Dumbledore so you can get it done faster, I’d hate to waste my time in a school with such a bad teacher,” Timothy strode forward and after grabbing Professor Snape’s robes popped them both right out of the common room and into the Headmasters office, which had been warded to prevent just this from happening and yet...

* * *

“Oh my,” Albus looked up startled to see Snape and another student appear so suddenly that it had startled Fawkes off his perch. “Severus, how did you?” he started to question before Timothy stomped up to the headmaster’s desk.

“Sir, I have a complaint about Professor Snape,” Timothy said to the headmaster, relaying to him what he saw in the dungeons earlier in the day. “That was not at all what my dad thought would happen when he agreed to let me go to this school. That is not acceptable behavior for a teacher.” Folding his arms as he’d seen some bad teachers and they all got punished by the headmasters or mistresses of those schools or in the worst case got fired for their badness. And what he saw today had been the worst thing he’d ever seen a teacher do.

Albus’ eyes twinkled for a moment as he took a glimpse of the student’s mind to see if this was accurate and was shocked to hear a voice in his head at the same time. “Wait, are you reading my mind,” Tim tilted his head as he mentally spoke to the professor. He’d found that by looking in other people’s eyes he could sometimes hear their thoughts but it wasn’t a skill he practiced too often, but it was a trick he could use when he was asking bad guys what they were doing when he went off to be a superhero.

“You are a natural legilimens,” Albus said in shock as that had been such a rare skill, but then as he pondered for a moment as Mr. White had already displayed many unique talents, so the addition of this one shouldn’t not have been so surprising.

“Yeah, I can read minds,” Timothy shrugged. “So you know I’m telling the truth,” Timothy added on. “And now, what are you going to do about Professor Snape?”

“I will speak with Severus, but that is a private discussion between employer and employee. So if you wouldn’t mind going back to your common room, I will discuss his behavior.” Albus smiled as the student popped back out of the headmasters office and the moment the student was gone he turned a glare on his potions master.

* * *

Timothy popped back into the common room mid stride and sat back down on the couch with a smug look on his face. “Snape’s in trouble,” Timothy chuckled as he picked up his book on magical plants and continued to read so he would be prepared for his herbology class tomorrow morning.

“What did you do?” Draco shouted, demanding to know what transpired after the mudblood left with his godfather.

“I took Snape up to see Dumbledore, he read my mind, and knew I was telling the truth so now Snape’s going to get it for being a bully to an eleven year old.” Timothy smiled at the blonde boy.

“Wait,” an older student shoved Draco out of the way having caught onto a very interesting detail. “You said the Headmaster, read your mind?” Wanting to be very certain he had heard correctly.

“Yeah-huh,” Tim nodded. “Like this,” Tim smiled as he read the other students' minds, who jumped back when he heard Tim’s voice in his head. “Eww, you and that guy were making kissy faces with each other,” Timothy gagged as kissing was gross.

“You’re a legilimens,” the boy gasped as he didn’t think the boy was capable of that feat.

Shrugging at the claim. “Guess so, seems the headmaster is as well, but I can only do it if I look someone in the eye,” Timothy added on nonchalantly.

The older students convened as this was proof of what they and their parents had suspected for years, the method or at least one of the methods the Headmaster employed to keep control of the students. Using the students own knowledge to curb any instances would be remarkably easy since anyone unaware would not know to protect anything they saw or heard. “Okay,” the seventh year female prefect nodded as the hushed conversation died down. “Alright, we’ve come to a decision.” Garnering the attention of the other Slytherins. “The mudblood stays.” she said as if passing down a law from on high.

“What?” Draco sputtered and shouted. “But he attacked me and Professor Snape, he should be executed for even touching a pureblood.” Trying to exert his control that his father’s money bought him. In this instance though, it would not be enough.

“Not now, that mudblood just gave us incredibly useful information, from now on, no Slytherin is to meet the headmaster’s gaze.” The seventh year male prefect stated in agreement. “It is also likely that he will discover more things that can be useful to us , so we will stay the punishment for his past actions.”

Daphne seated herself next to Timothy White. “Mr. White,” she said garnering his attention as the other Slytherins gave out instructions for them to send letters home to their parents with the knowledge that it has been confirmed that the Headmaster uses legilimency on students. But for Daphne, Timothy’s usefulness just skyrocketed.

“It’s just Tim Daph,” Tim shrugged as he didn’t like all the Mr.’s and Sir’s that everyone used all the time. It made the place feel too stuffy.

“Why did you tell us this?” Daphne rolled her eyes as she realized her cunning was wasted on such a simple child.

“Because you asked?” Tim answered, looking at the girl as if she was an alien.

Seeing an opening. “Tim,” she forced a smile onto her face as she looked at the mudblood. “Would you be opposed to me being your patron house while you attend Hogwarts?” Knowing that he knew nothing about what that would mean.

“Yeah sure,” Timothy shrugged as he had no idea what that really meant so he didn’t really care. “So, that makes us friends now?” thinking it was just a strange way to ask to be someone’s friend.

“Sort of,” Daphne said as she knew she had much work to do if she wanted to bring this powerful wizard up to the necessary standards that she could garner the maximum benefit from. “Alright, listen up,” Daphne said loudly over the conversations of the other students. “Mr. White has agreed to have the House of Greengrass be his Patron.” she said knowing no other words were needed.

A few of the older students had groaned as they had considered doing the same thing with the young boy. “Suckers,” Daphne chuckled as she had gotten one over the rest of the house and prevented others from taking actions against him since that would be going against her, very wealthy and influential house.

All the while Timothy had no clue what was going on so he just shrugged and continued to read his book, he couldn’t believe how weird all these witches and wizards were being, _‘It’s just a school, chill out,_ ’ he thought to himself as he didn’t get why everything was treated so seriously here.


	6. Chapter 6

Timothy was super excited for the next lesson of the day. “Flying, how great is this going to be Daph,” Timothy said with barely restrained enthusiasm.

Rolling her eyes at his excitement, which she like most children were a little as well, after all who wouldn’t love to fly around. “It should be educational, we are first-years so our prospects to fly around on our own are not going to be many.” She said as she watched Tim’s smile fade.

“Oh, that’s a shame,” Timothy kicked a rock as he waited for the teacher. “I was really hoping there’d be sports and stuff.” Pouting as he had all kinds of fun ideas and games people could play while flying around.

“There is,” Daphne corrected the boy. “It is called Quidditch.”

“And…” Timothy’s eyes widened in anticipation for what else.

“And what?” Daphne questioned.

“Wait…” Tim blinked in confusion. “You… you only have one sport?”

“Yes, why would we need more than one?” Daphne asked as she didn’t understand why they would have those.

“But… there’s… you,” Timothy stuttered as he tried to comprehend how unfun that sounded. By the time he wrapped his head around the idea that wizards and witches didn’t create more sports that used magic the instructor had arrived.

As the students all gathered their brooms, some with more ease than others, Timothy was waiting to see what flying on a broom felt like until that same kid from the earlier potions incident started to rise off the ground. “Help,” Neville cried out as he frantically looked around as he drifted higher and higher.

“Hey,” Tim waved as he firmly held onto Neville’s broom. He was so used to doing his own flying without anything else that he just floated up to Neville’s level. “You alright there?”

“No, please, get me down,” Neville requested, ignoring that the other boy he was speaking to was levitating under his own power.

“Okay,” Tim said as he started to lower them back to the ground.

“Thanks,” Neville quietly said as he shuffled back over to the Gryffindors.

Timothy, thinking that he had done his good deed for the day strutted back over to Daphne’s side, completely unaware that the rest of the students had gone very quiet. “I can’t wait to get started flying, that seems a bit more fun than how I do it,” Tim said as he picked his broom back up.

“Mr. White,” Rolanda said calmly. “How long have you been able to do that?”

“What flying, like… since I was seven or so,” Tim shrugged as he answered. “Super fun to do.” He said as he shot off the ground before landing back down. “Oh come on,” Tim groaned as he looked around. “Daph, seriously, no one else can do that?!” He complained to the blonde girl who was teaching him things that he didn’t understand about magic.

“No,” Daphne said flatly. “Timothy, self-propelled flight is incredibly advanced magic, and that you do so with such ease is.” She had to stop as she tried to think of the proper word to describe how she felt about this.

“It’s not hard though,” Timothy protested. “Here, I’ll just tell you how I did it,” he offered before Daphne slapped her hand over his mouth. “Mrph hmm hm hrm hmmn?” Timothy wondered why she was stopping him from talking.

“You have effectively created your own family magic, sharing your methods is unwise and in some instances be very improper to do so,” Daphne said, trying to get him to understand that he shouldn’t so freely give out useful information.

Slowly Timothy nodded and Daphne removed her hand from his mouth. “Fine, I’ll just tell you, Tonks, Penny and Cho later,” Tim sighed as he figured he could at least tell his friends.

Some of the other students snickered at the proposal before the instructor came to her senses and started to direct the lesson back to its intended purpose. All the while, Daphne could not stand to look at Tim for fear of showing her blushing cheeks to him. _‘Calm down, he doesn’t know what he just said,’_ Daphne chastised herself as she knew somewhere in there that Timothy was just a person who had no regard or respect for rules and customs he didn’t know.

* * *

“Bloody hell,” Ron said after the lesson was over. “Can you believe that kid said all that?” his words filling the quiet of the group of Gryffindors and other nearby students.

“No Ron, I don’t really get it.” Harry shook his head as he didn’t get what the deal was.

“Mate, he offered to share family magic, with people outside his family?” Ron blinked as he couldn’t believe that Harry wasn’t getting it.

“He’s right Harry,” Susan nodded as she joined the conversation. “That’s practically a marriage proposal, that he set his sights on so many other girls is,” blushing as she couldn’t imagine being in such a large marriage.

“Oh,” Harry nodded as he picked up the details of the conversation. “That’s… wow. I’m glad I’m not in Slytherin. I don’t think I’d want to be getting married that soon.”

“It is a bit strange, but,” Ron agreed, however he knew plenty of families had arranged marriages lined up years in advance.

Timothy had managed to hunt down his other friends, but his offers weren’t very well received. “Penny wait,” Tim shouted as he raced after the Ravenclaw Prefect. “It’s just sharing, why are you running?” he said as he skidded to a halt outside the girls bathroom.

Pouting as the other two girls he wanted to share his family magic with had also found ways to flee from him. “Girls are weird,” Tim folded his arms, annoyed that no one wanted to listen to him tell them his family magic.

* * *

“Bit off more than you can chew Greengrass?” Malfoy chuckled as he made sure that everyone knew that the mudblood had made such a proposal earlier in the day. “I’d say it suits you to take him up on his offer, you already slum it with a half-blood,” glancing over at Tracy Davis who simply scowled at the annoying blonde boy.

“Jeez Daph,” Tim said as he popped into the common room, he’d found that easier than walking across the entire castle just to get somewhere. “It’s hard to share my family magic with my other friends,” Pouting as he took his spot on the couch and pulled out his charms book. “You’ll learn it right, I’d love to take you flying sometime.” Putting on a smile as he hoped this friend would take him up on the offer as he’d love to have a flying buddy.

“I’ll uh… need some time,” Daphne searched for an excuse to avoid accepting, at least not until she was sure it was what she wanted. “It’s just really advanced magic you’re doing so I want to make sure I’m ready.” quickly adding on to not give the wrong impression.

Shrugging as he could understand that reasoning. “Okay Daph,” Deciding to drop the topic for a later time. “So charms, this could be really fun, ooh, I can do that, and that, I can do WHAT?!” Timothy shouted in excitement as he tossed his book forward. “Okay, turn, flick, jab.” he said as he quickly used his wand to trace the motion before it retaliated and sent him flying across the room. “My bad,” he said as he got up from the toppled over table he hit. “I’ll get this one, just need some practice.” The other Slytherin students groaned as they elected to ignore the mudblood with too much power and too little sense.

“I’ll be able to use fire AND lightning if I can do this,” he muttered as he tried to get this spell in the book to work. It was a simple shocking spell, nothing more than a little burst of static electricity, but just like with the fire he could make, with enough practice he should be ready to start hurling thunderbolts like a vengeful god in no time. “I’m going to be the god of destruction.” He grinned as he launched himself across the room again for continuing to use a wand that fights him.

* * *

As soon as the alarm rang on his clock, Timothy was already out of his bed, it was his favorite day of the year, Halloween. Humming a tune to himself as he got dressed and stood in front of a full length mirror. “Maybe,” scratching his chin as he morphed his features. “Nah, too lame,” shaking off the extra facial hair he had grown. “Ohh oh. I got it!” Timothy exclaimed proudly as he decided on his costume for the day.

“Good morning,” Albus Dumbledore said as he passed by the other students. “Lovely day,” waving his hand to those he passed by, only for every student and teacher to stop and stare at him as he walked down the line of table in the Great Hall, before finally taking his usual seat. “And a Happy Halloween to all of you.” He said loudly to the amassed crowd.

“Albus?” Minerva questioned as she’d never seen the headmaster in such a state. “What happened?”

“Oh I just happened to have lost a few feet of height today,” Timothy held back a chuckle as he tried to not laugh at how great his costume was. “Perhaps Professor Flitwick would like to go and find some for himself.” struggling to keep the smile off his face as the charms professors sputtered.

“Albus?!” Minerva gasped as she wasn’t sure what had gotten into the headmaster today, to make a crack about Filius’ stature and loudly enough that most of the great hall was filled with giggles.

“Oh don’t worry about it,” Tim waved off the complaint. “How about you transfigure that stick out of your bum and we have some fun.” He said even as some of the other professors had caught on to what was happening, to hear the voice of Dumbledore say things they never thought they would hear was delightful. “And Snape.” He turned to this potions teacher as the man glared at him dangerously.

“Ahh, there I am,” the real Albus Dumbledore said as he looked across the hall to see a much smaller version of himself already sitting with the professors. “It would seem I have gotten away from myself. Or should I be Mr. White today?” raising an eyebrow at the metamorph he took up his appearance.

“Whoops,” Tim cackled as he scrambled over the table to start running. “Funs over everyone. Tiny Headmaster, OUT!!!” Passing by Dumbledore who had a mirthful smile on his face.

Finally taking up his rightful place, the real Dumbledore cleared his throat. “Now as I was saying Snape,” he decided to continue the shenanigans that the young boy had started.

* * *

For the rest of the day Tim was a ball of constant energy, changing his features almost at random as he would take up appearances of famous celebrities and other people. “I say,” a short Albert Einstein said while sitting in Charms while they waited for the lesson to start. “It seems that our professor has taken the other half of my hair,” before growing out a beard to match their charms professor, thus encasing his own head in a mane of wild white hair.

“Yes, yes, quite fun,” Flitwick smiled as he was fascinated by Mr. White’s talents and he understood it to not be done maliciously. “But I do have a lesson to begin on the levitation charm.”

Tim quickly stopped being a distraction for the other students and listened to the short man’s instructions. “Wingardium Leviosa,” Tim said as he used his wand before the sound of an explosion rocked the room. Eyes turned towards him before he held up his hands in defense. “It wasn’t me this time.” He protested as the gaze then shifted to a Gryffindor student that had managed to somehow blow up his feather. “Impressive though.” Tim mused as he wouldn’t mind the ability to blow stuff up, intentionally. The rest of the lesson went well enough that Tim was a little sad to see it end, he found Charms to be a really fun class.

Later though Tim could only see a bushy haired girl shove through the Gryffindor students after the lesson had ended, but didn’t know what was going on to do anything about it. And it wasn’t until the Halloween feast where the action picked back up.

“Troll, in the dungeon,” Timothy gasped in delight. “Troll in the dungeon, troll in the dungeon,” he said, shaking Daphne suddenly.

Frowning at being accosted, she carefully set down her drink. “Yes, I am aware, it would seem you possess sense enough to be worried about this.” Hoping that Timothy had started to grow some sense.

* * *

“Or not,” she muttered as after the students were told to return to their common rooms, Tim’s energy levels were so high he wasn’t even walking he was floating over the group of students.

“I can’t wait, this is going to be so awesome,” he squealed as he raced to the head of the pack.

“Why are you so bloody giddy?!” one of the other students shouted.

“Because…” Timothy bounced around. “The troll is in the dungeon, our common room is in the dungeon, the headmaster clearly wants us to fight it, why else would he tell us to go right towards the danger?” Timothy said as he scampered off. “I can’t wait, I’m going to go look for it, I’ll try and save some troll for you all but, eeeee,” his voice trailed off as he sprinted around a corner.

“Did, did the headmaster just send us to our deaths?” Daphne questioned as she put together what Timothy had concluded and it most certainly didn’t look good.

“Well,” one of the older students swallowed. “At least the mudblood is going to find it first with how loud he’s being.” Taking solace in the fact that this kid would likely attract the attention of the beast.

“We should go back to the Great Hall, you know,” Malfoy gulped as suddenly the dungeons seemed far more foreboding than usual. “No trolls there, right?”

“Good plan a tactical retreat,” the other slytherins agreed before heading back the way they came. Timothy White could be seen running down the halls further, hunting for the giant creature said to be stalking them.

* * *

“This was buttcheeks,” Timothy kicked a table. “There wasn’t a troll in the dungeons,” stomping around the common room later that night after the troll had been found defeated in a bathroom halfway across the school.

“I don’t get why you’re so upset mudblood?” Marcus Flint sneered.

“Because I wanted to fight it,” Timothy said in annoyance. “It’s a monster and it sounded awesome. What I don’t get is why Quirrel lied,” With a sigh Timothy took his spot on the couch next to Daphne again. “He said it was in the dungeons but it was on the second floor, on the other side of the school, he can’t have forgotten where he saw it, he works here and I doubt it snuck past us.” Tim tapped his chin.

Daphne had remained quiet, opting to listen to Timothy’s ranting, as while he never connected the dots, he was clearly working through a problem that had more to it than it would seem. _‘He has a good point,’_ Daphne realized. _‘Professor Quirrel was deliberately attempting to divert the other professors away from the real threat, but to what end.’_

The weeks passed without more incident and finally Christmas time was nearing and Timothy would head on home to see his family. He had so much to tell them about the school and what he had learned and hopefully his friends would be able to come over so he could introduce them to his father and sister.


End file.
